


Growing Up

by Kenzi36



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, KevEdd - Freeform, Love, M/M, New Neighbors, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzi36/pseuds/Kenzi36
Summary: The cul-de-sac has some new neighbors and they are about to turn the place upside down. The new siblings: Rory, Ava, Dawson, and Lily, have some plans of their own when it comes to the teens that already live here. Including kindling some flames they saw sparks in. See what happens to everyone as the gang goes about their senior year.
Relationships: Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy)/Original Female Character(s), Edd "Double D"/Kevin, Nathan "Nat" Goldberg/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Rolf, and Jimmy all sat across the street from the moving van. There was a new family moving into Johnny's old house. His family had decided to move away after his father had gotten a big promotion. So, now, they sat watching as mover brought in boxes upon boxes of new stuff. They hadn't seen the new family yet, just all of their stuff being brought in. 

"What do you think they are like?" Nazz asked not to anyone in particular. They all looked a little closer, trying to catch a glimpse of some of their belongings. Hoping to get some sort of clue what their new neighbors may be like. They didn't get very many clues, though, since every item was covered by bubble wrap or cardboard. They all just looked at each other and shrugged, unsure of what to think. 

"Rolf thinks that maybe their car pulling up, yes?" the large boy said pointing to a sleek, black Sudan. It parked in the driveway and out of view due to the moving van being in the way. They heard car doors slam and lock. There was a slight chatter coming from the other side of the van, cheers of goodbye and then a man walked into view. He stepped into the van and then drove off. Finally, they got a true view of the new family. They seemed normal enough. The father was tall with salt and pepper hair and a beard. He roughly about six feet and was wearing a maroon, collared shirt and black slacks. The mother was wearing a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse. She stood about 5' 6" and had dirty blond hair down to her waist. 

The children were what really caught their attention. They all looked like they would be in high school with them, which caused them to be relieved. There was a boy and girl that appeared to be roughly the same age. They had slightly matching features although the boy stood about an inch taller than his sister. They both had dark brunette hair but the girl's was down to her waist, while the boy's was styled in a swoop atop his head and faded short on the sides. The next girl walked up to them and jostled the boy's hair. 

She stood about an inch shorter than her mother but her hair was more copper than her siblings. Her cheeks had a rosier tint than her siblings as well and she wore a lilac dress that fell just above her knees. The final sibling stood off to the side with her arms crossed. She appeared to be the oldest out of all of them. She was wearing a pair of dark blue, ripped, skinny jeans and a black, v-neck t-shirt. Her blond hair was brighter than that of her mother's and she stood the same height as her sister in the lilac dress. Her facial expression was stoic as their parents called them to help in the house. The other three siblings began to walk towards the entrance of their house, while the eldest hung back for a second. She glanced at the house for a moment before turning towards the street. 

The teens on the opposite side began to look anywhere but at the house to try and make it appear as if they hadn't been staring. They made eye contact with the girl and Nazz, Jimmy, and Sarah waved innocently enough. Kevin gave them a nod and put his hands in his pockets. Edd met her gaze and then dropped his back down to his shoes while Eddy just stood with his arms crossed looking annoyed. Ed was giving her steady eye contact back and decided to say something to her.

"Hiya new neighbor!" he said, waving largely. The girl gave a small huff as a laugh and pulled something out of her pocket. She brought the small object to her mouth and kept it there for a moment. She then retracted it, still looking at the group. She blew out of the corner of her mouth and a small cloud appeared in the air. She gave a smirk and turned to walk inside the house without saying a word to the group. 

Eddy huffed when she was gone and rolled his eye. "She already seems like a bitch."

"Language Eddy and it's not polite to judge someone before you truly know them," Edd scolded lightly. They all shrugged, figuring they would talk to them later before walking towards their respective houses. Ed lingered behind, however, still slightly curious about the girl he had just saw. 

"Hey Lumpy! You coming?" Eddy shouted, breaking Ed out of his train of thought. He jogged up to his friends and went to his house as well. That seemed to be the end of it for the night. 

***

The next afternoon, the neighborhood teens were all hanging out in front of Kevin's house. Eddy was trying to flirt with Nazz while Jimmy and Sarah gossiped in the grass. Nazz was giggling at Eddy's attempts while also continuing her game of concentration with Rolf. Edd and Kevin sat idly by and chatted about random things while watching their friends. They all got silent, however, when they heard the new neighbor's door open. The children all filed out and sat on the front porch. They were all chatting but then sat up straight when they realized they were being looked at. The blond girl looked at the group of teens in Kevin's yard and then back at her siblings. They were all looking at her with a look and she gave an exasperated sigh before standing up, them following in suite. 

They began to walk towards the group and everyone stiffened. When they reached the sidewalk in front of them, the oldest cocked her hip and crossed her arms underneath her chest. Which, Ed now noticed, were of a very decent size and jutted out significantly from her torso. He broke his stare when the girl began to talk in a bored tone and blushed at his gawking. 

"I'm assuming from all y'alls staring that you've noticed we're new to the cul-de-sac," she starts and making eye contact with each member slowly. They all nodded slowly before she gets a slight smirk on her face and shaking her head. Her tone began to change to be a little more light-hearted but still bored. "Right... anyways. I'm Rory."

She pointed to the girl with the copper hair to introduce her, "this is my sister Ava and then my twin siblings Dawson and Lily." She finished gesturing to the youngest of the group. They looked at each member for a moment before Nazz spoke up in her normal, peppy tone. 

"Hi! I'm Nazz! It's really nice to finally get to meet you and talk to you guys!" The rest of the group followed her lead.

"Rolf is very happy to meet you."

"Hey, I'm Kevin."

"Greetings all, my name is Eddward but everyone calls me Edd or Double Dee."

"I'm Eddy."

"Hi! My name is Sarah and this is my best friend Jimmy!" this was followed by a meek hello from Jimmy.

"Hello, I'm Ed. It's very nice to finally get to meet you." He met Rory's gaze and she gave a small smile before taking the contraption out of her pocket and repeating the same process as yesterday. Another cloud was produced and Ed noted that it smelled very fruity. 

It got awkwardly silent again and Rory cleared her throat, "so what are y'all doing?" 

Kevin was the one to respond this time and shrugged, "we're just hanging out if you guys want to join us."

The younger three siblings looked up at Rory who simply shrugged, "If you guys want to, you can but I'm gonna head back and work on setting up my room. I just wanted to let you guys know that my parents are throwing a bonfire tonight to get to know the cul-de-sac and y'all are welcome to come as well. I don't know what exactly will happen there but, if you wanna come, you know where we live." She gave a short laugh and walked back towards her house, blowing clouds as she went. 

Lily, Dawson, and Ava all made eye contact with each other before opting to follow their sister. As they began to leave though, Ava turned around with a smile, "we hope to see you guys later!"

They all shouted their goodbyes before talking amongst themselves about the new kids as Rory, Ava, Dawson, and Lily sat on their porch again, minding their own business. 

"Well they're an odd bunch," Eddy commented offhandedly.

"I object Eddy. I think that they were kind, however, they need to get to know all of us better before they open up more," Edd retorted. Kevin knocked into his side with his shoulder but then kept his close vicinity. Edd blushed at the contact as Kevin commented as well, "Double Dweeb is right, we should go over tonight."

"What that even a question dude!" Nazz said laughing as Sarah and Jimmy nodded. 

"Rolf cannot make it due to traditional family rituals tonight. We must honor the chicken so we can consume them with blessings," Rolf said before bidding his goodbyes. Kevin pulled out his phone and told the group that he was going to text Nat to see if he would come too. Ed sat down next to his sister and looked around quietly. Kevin stood up and put a hand on Edd's shoulder, proceeding to stretch. Edd blushed again at the contact, unsure of what was precisely going on. 

"Ed, I'm gonna go to the gym to do one of coach's football workouts if you want to come," Kevin remarked, breaking Ed's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I forgot that we need to do those," Ed commented back. 

"You know that he'll kick our asses if we show up to practice next week out of shape," it was true. School started up again next week and so did football practice. If they weren't already condition, Coach was gonna make sure they got in shape and it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Ed got up and Kevin followed him to his car so they could run to the gym, leaving the rest of the group to do their own thing. 

***

"Ava," Rory said, grabbing her sister's attention from her nails, "did you see the same thing that I did over there?"

Ava rolled her eyes and began to file her nails again. Dawson and Lily began to listen in to the conversation as well, trying to see where Rory was going with the conversation. "Yes, I saw it too."

This only confused Dawson further and caused Dawson to speak up, "What are you two talking about?"

Lily rolled her eyes at her twin and smacked him on the head, "You nitwit! They were talking about how people in the group lowkey liked each other. Duh!"

Dawson still didn't exactly understand. Ava rolled her eyes and explained, "So before we walked over, that kid Eddy was all over the blond girl, Nazz. It was obnoxious how bad he was flirting with her and trying to get her attention."

Something then clicked in Dawson's head, "Oh yeah! She's hot!" This only led to him getting smacked upside the head again only this time by Ava.

"Yeah, and WAY out of your league," Ava retorted causing Dawson to go inside, muttering something about his X-Box. The sisters smiled at their brother and scooted closer. 

"What about that Double Dee guy and the redhead?" Lily commented, motioning to where Kevin had been previously sitting next to Edd. Rory nodded and took a drag off of her vape, careful not to blow it in her sister's faces, "For sure Lil! It's obvious but I doubt they have truly come to accept it yet."

"So what are you planning Rory?" Ava said, looking at the blond out of the corner of her eye. Rory smiled and took another drag.

"It may be time we play a little cupid my dearest sisters," they grinned and then Lily thought of something else. 

"What about that Ed guy, Rory? He couldn't really keep his eyes off of you. Plus, he's kinda cute and EXACTLY your type," Lily's comment caused Rory to roll her eyes. 

"Yeah, we'll see. Now, let's plan this bonfire!" she said grinning sneakily at her siblings. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything used in this story, just simply the plot.

So far, the bonfire was going off without a hitch. All the neighbors were walking around and chatting happily. The cul-de-sac kids all filed into the backyard together. Dawson spotted all of them and nudged Lily, who nudged Ava, who nudged Rory causing her to spill the beer she was drinking out of. Rory glared at Ava who rolled her eyes and made a motion towards the entrance gate. Rory took a hit off of her vape and took a drink of her beer before setting it down and standing up. Her siblings followed and they made their way to better know their new neighbors. 

***

Nobody was quite sure how to dress for this bonfire. Edd decided to wear a sweater over a white button-up shirt and black jeans. Eddy wore a yellow Nike hoodie with dark gray joggers. Nazz opted for black leggings under a jean skirt and a long-sleeve, red v-neck. Nat wore khakis and a white button-up with the sleeve rolled to his elbows and a teal tie hanging loosely around his neck. He argued to the others that it was 'trendy'. Kevin wore a white t-shirt with a red, hooded jacket and blue jeans. Jimmy's shyness and fear of fire overtook him and he backed out, which caused Sarah to want to stay with him to comfort her dear friend. Ed struggled the most with what he should wear but in the end, decided on a red and white flannel, unbuttoned, with a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans. 

They walked over together, Nazz pulling Eddy by the arm as he groaned. Kevin walked with his hands in his pockets, silently, next to Edd. While Nat challenged Ed to a race which he excitedly accepted. They both rocked back and took off towards the back yard. Nat began with the lead but was easily overcame by Ed as his long, muscular legs pushed him forward. There were perks to being a defensive lineman, he was always having to continue to strengthen his legs so he can stop his opponents. He won the race easily over Nat and they were quickly followed by Nazz and Eddy. 

Kevin and Edd kept their slower pace and chatted as they approached the backyard gate. It was quiet at first, but then Edd spoke up, "So Kevin, are you ready for our upcoming and final year of high school?"

Kevin shrugged, "I guess. Not a whole lot to stress about yet. What about you Double Dweeb?"

"I'm quite ready to partake in this year's upcoming events. However, I know that I really need to make sure I am focused on my studies so that I can get into the school of my choosing as well as possibly an academic scholarship. I've already begun to prepare myself for this upcoming semester's classes."

Kevin laughed and threw his arm over Edd shoulders, "Seriously dork? Come on! It's the last week of summer! Live a little!" With that, he let go of Edd's shoulders and jogged up to catch up with Nat and Ed. Double Dee blushed brightly but you couldn't tell in the dark. When they all made it to the fence, they walked in all together. The backyard was nice and nothing how Johnny's family used to have it. The family had set up a fire pit in the middle of their yard, surrounded by a brick patio. Chairs were scattered about and the trees were neatly attended to. Their parents were walking around and conversing among themselves. Then, the four siblings walked up to them, all with smirks on their faces. 

"Hey! Glad y'all could make it," Rory said, taking a drink from the beer in her hand. The gang was gawking at her as they took her all in. Rory was standing before them in a blue and green dress that clung to her curves. She was wearing her makeup slightly darker around her eyes, highlighting her electric blue eyes. Her eyes widened slightly in alarm as she dropped her drink from her lips. "Uh, can I get you guys anything? Soda? Water?...Beer?" 

They noticed that each one of the four siblings had some sort of drink in their hands and we were walking around like it was nothing. The gang didn't exactly know how to respond, so Ava ended up rolling her eyes and telling them to follow her. They were brought inside where they were shown an array of drinks to choose from. The family had everything from water to hard liquors. The gang looked at the four siblings, wondering what the restrictions were but they didn't seem to really care. Rory was too focused on taking a hit off of her vape, Ava was picking at her nails, Dawson was playing on his phone, and Lily had walked off to talk to their mother. They still seemed unsure until Dawson spoke up, "Our parents aren't gonna care what you drink or anything unless your parents care. There isn't a whole lot out parents give a damn about, including u- OOF!" 

Ava elbowed Dawson hard in the ribs to stop in from talking. The two glared at each other with daggers coming from their eyes until Rory put one hand of each of their shoulders, "Hey, we're gonna have none of that and none of this fighting tonight. We're supposed to be getting to know our new neighbors and make _friends_ so how about we drop the conversation, get our guests their drinks, and go back outside until later."

Dawson and Ava did not look pleased in the slightest but begrudgingly agreed as Lily came running back up. "Mom wants us outside for the next couple hours, then she said we could all hang out in the basement if we wanted."

The siblings looked at the group who all shrugged in agreement, figuring it may be fun. They filed out of the house and went about doing various activities with different siblings. Lily took Nazz to make s'mores and gossip, while Dawson asked Eddy to be in partner for cornhole and challenged Edd and Kevin to a match. Ava was over talking to the new fella, Nat as Rory sat off to the sideline beside one of the trees. Ed was watching the cornhole game for a while and took a swig of his beer. He noticed Rory all alone and walked over to her.

"Can I sit?" He asked, motioning to the seat beside her. She looked at him and took a hit off of her vape, breathing out a cloud of fruity smell again. She looked at the seat and shrugged, scooting over a bit. He sat beside her and took another drink. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Ed spoke up again, "So, where did you guys move from?"

"We moved here from Nashville," Rory said, taking a drink, "mom and dad had a... change in job careers and opted to move here." There was a slight bitterness in her voice but Ed chose not to ask her about it for the moment. Deciding to tease her a little instead.

"So you're a good, little, country girl huh?" he nudged closer to her slightly as she gave a short laugh into her drink. She scratched the side of her head, causing her blond hair to bounce. She gave him a smile as she looked at him, "I don't think anyone has EVER referred to me as a 'good, little, country girl'. I think I've more or less been described as 'that country bitch'."

She gave an actual laugh this time that sounded like music to Ed's ears. He took another drink before commenting back, "I don't think I'm exactly getting a bitchy vibe from you." 

His flirty comment seemed innocent, but her gaze darkened and her smile faded away. She began to look into the distance before responding quietly, "I hope you don't ever... but I will warn you, it may be in your best interest to not get too close to me. I'm a ticking time-bomb."

There was no humor in her voice, just sadness. He didn't want to push her so he sat there quietly with her for a while before responding, "Yeah well, my interests right now are telling me to get to know all I can about you."

He smiled at her and she started to come back out of her funk. They sat there just drinking and talking for a while until a specific song came over the speaker. Rory smiled and began to sway back and forth, humming quietly. _Talkin Tennessee_ reminded her of home and how she used to just hang with friends. Now, she was somewhere where she knew nobody and was stuck having to get to know new people. It was annoying. Ed said something to her which she didn't quite catch so she turned to him with a confused look. Ed smiled and stood up, extending his hand, "I asked if you wanted to dance."

She sat there for a moment before taking his hand and leading him to a clearing in the yard. She put a hand in his and another on his shoulder as he pulled her close by the waist. They simply swayed back and forth until the instrumental started picking up as it does right before the chorus. Ed pushed her out and gave her a little spun. She landed facing away from her and wrapped her arms around where his were placed on her waist. He stepped closer to her and he led her hips to sway slowly against him as he began to hum very low, only where she could hear it. It made her smile internally as he spun her again and grabbed her to where they were looking at each other again. Rory kept a happy but guarded look on her face. **Don't let him get too close** , she reminded herself in her head. 

Ed spun Rory again, but this time, she got just out of his reach. She turned to encourage her siblings to grab everyone and have them dance as well. Ava began to dance with Nat. Dawson whispered something to Eddy which caused him to puff out his chest and approach Nazz. He must have bucked and asked her to dance, with an enthusiastic nod from Lily, Nazz took Eddy's hand and they began to dance. Dawson and Lily paired up as the parents started to follow their children's lead. Rory was pulled back into Ed's arms as she looked over at Kevin and Edd looking awkward. 

She gave out a laugh and called to him, "come on guys! Show us what you got!"

They gave each other an uncomfortable look before begrudgingly beginning to dance together. Edd refused to look at Kevin, who had naturally took the lead. Surprisingly, it was more comfortable for them to dance together than he expected. His hand felt comfortable in Kevin's and Kevin's arm around him made him feel safe. Kevin didn't say anything for the first bit they danced. As the song changed, he decided to speak up, "You're one hell of a dancer there Dee."

"Language Kevin!" Edd reprimanded, "And thank you, we can stop now if you are feeling uncomfortable."

Kevin shook his head and looked at everyone else, "Nah, everyone else is still dancing so we might as well too. Besides, it could be worse... I could have had to dance with someone else." Edd blushed profusely and looked down. Kevin smirked and tightened his grip a little tighter on Edd, causing him to blush even more. Everyone began to slow and halt their dancing, but Edd and Kevin didn't seem to notice. Soon, they were the only ones dancing, much to the delight to the others who were watching. 

They slowly realized that the music had stopped and they looked around. Everybody was smirking at them as they pulled apart abruptly, embarrassed. Kevins tucks his hands in his pockets quickly as possible while Edd takes a sudden interest in his feet. The parents began to file out, bidding each other goodnight and the group of teens continued to sit around the bonfire talking. 

Rory cleared her throat and Lily perked up and asked, "Hey would y'all wanna come downstairs and hang out for a while longer?"

The group nodded and followed the siblings down to the basement. Their jaws dropped when they saw a huge TV with a complete stereo system. There were leather couches surrounding the area with a coffee table in the center of them. Off to the far side was a bar with snacks and more booze. there was a pool table beside the bar and several party games lining the bookshelf on the other wall. 

"Y'all can have a seat if you want," Dawson said and everyone got comfortable. Ava next to Nat with Lily and Dawson beside them on one couch. Rory sat in a beanbag chair beside that chair. Ed sat with Eddy and Edd on another couch, leaving Kevin and Nazz to have the love seat. Dawson picked up the remote and turned on the country music station. Eddy groaned, "Do you guys like only listen to country."

The siblings frowned deeply. Ava was the first to pipe up, "We're from Nashville."

"Yeah! Country is in our roots!" Lily piped in. There was a slight pause before Eddy busted out laughing, causing everyone to stare at him like he was crazy. Eddy wiped a tear from his eye, still giggling, "so you're telling me, you guys are a bunch of red necks."

The siblings stiffened and looked at one another. Rory stood up and the siblings went stiff. It was becoming blatantly obvious when Rory spoke, everybody listened. She took a hit off of her vape and blew out very slowly. She looked at her nails and then locked eyes with Eddy. He stopped laughing at that moment as she started to speak, "Ya know? We may be from down south but we ain't red necks." Her slight drawl coming out excessively at that moment, "we come from a culture where hard and _honest_ work is valued. Something that I have heard _you_ know nothing about."

She took another hit... and then a drink of her beer, "Maybe if you learned a thing or two about honesty and maturity, you would actually have a chance with a girl like Nazz." Nazz was the first to start laughing but she had a slight tint to her cheeks. The others joined in as Rory took her seat and Eddy sat there looking displeased and beet red. After everyone settles down, everyone relaxed. Nazz suggested a game of truth or dare. 

They took one of the bottles they had discarded as they continued to drink. Since it was Nazz's idea, she spun first. It landed on Edd. "Double Dee! Truth or dare?"

Edd thought for a moment before deciding to take a chance, "Dare."

Nazz smiled, "I dare you to take a shot!" Ava got up and grabbed a shot glass and the bottle of Fireball from the bar. She poured it to the top and passed it over to Edd. He picked it up, analyzing its amber color. Everyone waited in anticipation for Edd to take a drink of the hard liquor, pretty positive tonight was the first night he had drank anything and that hadn't been much. He had been milking the same fruity drink all night and wasn't halfway done with it. He took a big breath, "Well, considering recent studies and horror stories about teen drinking, I am not sure if it would be best for us to start ingesting such substances in stronger quantities like this."

Dawson laughed, "Dude, it's Fireball. It's not that bad and one shot won't kill ya." Edd realized there was no way out of the situation and closed his eyes as he let the cinnamon tasting liquid make its way down his throat. It was actually quite delicious in Edd's opinion and licked his lips pleasantly. Dawson offered to make him a drink with that in it, which Edd accepted. He was then given a red solo cup with Dr. Pepper and Fireball mixed together (50-50 but Edd didn't know that). Everyone was shocked that Edd accepted and looked at him slack-jawed as he sat back down. Edd felt self-conscious and took a small drink as he spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Nat.

"Nathan, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Edd thought for a moment, "What class are you looking forward to most this upcoming year?"

Nat through an arm around the back of the couch, "Easy, football." The group laughed, knowing that it wasn't technically a class. The game continued with these harmless truths and dares for a while until the bottle landed on Rory. Lily smiled brightly and asked her sister, "truth or dare?"

Rory took a drag, rolling her eyes, "Dare." Lily's eye got a devious glint in them. She pretended to think for a moment before responding, "I dare you... to sit on Big Ed's lap."

Rory quirked her eyes before shrugging and making her way over to Ed. Before sitting, she asked him, "You alright with this?"

Ed's jaw was still slightly open. He blinked and then nodded, moving his arms so that she could sit. She draped herself over him and took a drink. Instinctually, Ed's arms wrapped around her waist. He glanced up to her face, but she didn't seem to pay no attention to his actions so he relaxed a little. Things changed when Kevin dared Ava to kiss Nat. The game shifted to a game of Kiss the Bottle. By this point, everyone was several drinks in and we all feeling a bit tipsy. 

Rory had yet to remove herself from Ed's laps and instead shift over and held a small, red stick up to him. He looked confused and she rolled her eye, "wanna try a hit?"

It smelled like watermelon and as much as Ed was curious, he decided to deny her offer. She shrugged and took a hit herself. She then turned to him and asked if he wanted her to get off of him. He really didn't want her to but it was probably best for the game. She gracefully got off of her and the game began. The game ended up with everyone giggling. Eddy was thrilled when he had the opportunity to kiss Nazz. Her lips were soft against his and moved perfectly against his. He put a hand up to hold her face for just a moment before she pulled back, her eyes slightly hooded. 

The game continued and took a turn when Kevin's turn landed on Edd. They were all extremely drunk by this point and all "ooh" 'd when the bottle landed. Kevin was unsure and began to try and make an excuse, "I don't know guys. Seems like the game should probably be ending now..."

"Oh stop!" came the normally rational voice of Edd. He was probably the drunkest of all of them and stumbled his way over to Kevin. His eyes were hooded as he gave a gapped tooth smile at Kevin, "it never hurts to experiment a little."

With that, he crashed his lips to Kevins. At first, Kevin's eyes were wide open in shock but then soon closed as he melted into it. His arm snaked around to the nerdy boy's waist and pulled him close. Without his normal equilibrium, Edd fell on top of Kevin. Edd groaned at the feeling of Kevin touching him and Kevin's tongue swiped his bottom lip for entrance. Edd gasped and pulled away, he looked at Kevin and giggled. Kevin looked around and nobody seemed to be paying attention anymore to the two boys that were, just a second ago, completely making out. Kevin didn't remove his arm from Double Dee's waist nor did Edd remove himself from the redhead's lap. 

The game was soon forgotten and everyone settled down in the basement to go to bed. Dawson and Lily had retired to their bedrooms while Ava had dozed off with her head on Nat's shoulder. He had his arm draped around her as they slept sitting up. Nazz had fallen asleep on the couch with her head in Eddy's lap as he slept sitting up as well. Kevin was starting to doze off when he looked over at Edd. He blushed at the thought of their kiss. He had moved from the couches and onto the bean bag and noticed Edd about to settle on the floor. He scratched the back of his neck as he decided to say something to Edd. He cleared his throat to get his attention, "Ya know? It may be more comfortable to sleep over here Double Dweeb. It's big enough for both of us."

Edd studied Kevin for a moment, he was looking anywhere but where Double Dee sat and had a slight tint to his cheeks. He looked away embarrassed as he responded, "I'm not sure if that would be the most accepted thing to do, dear Kevin. Especially considering we are both males. It may alter the way our friends look at us and I would hate for them to have any alterations to their analysis of your character."

Edd knew he was gay but he didn't think Kevin was. He had always thought Kevin was dashing but would never admit it. So, he realized he would just have to love from afar. Kevin rolled his eyes and replied, "Can it dork! Just get over here!"

Kevin scooted over to make room for Double Dee. The gapped tooth boy blushed but did what he was told. He turned his back to Edd to try to make this as unawkward as possible for Kevin. The boy in question must have fell asleep quite quickly because not too much later, Edd felt an arm wrap around his waist and he was pulled into a hard chest. He tried to squirm away but he got a grumble in response that made him halt. He resigned himself to his fate and, eventually, dozed off easily. 

Rory walked up to Ed but didn't look him in the eye. "Doesn't seem to be a whole lot of room down here."

Ed shrugged, "I'll be alright. I've slept in worse places than the floor."

Rory ran her hands through her hair, "if you want, you can come up to my room with me. I got a queen-size bed so we'll both fit."

Ed blushed at the thought. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, the blond rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs. When they reached her room, she pushed him towards the bed while she changed. Shocking to the tall boy, she didn't leave the room. She simply turned around and moved her hair out of the way, "Mind unzipping me?"

He gulped but did what he was told, savoring the heat coming off of her body. She smelled like flowers and he indulged himself as he slowly pulled the zipper down her spine. When he was done, she stepped out of the dress quickly and found an oversized hoodie. She didn't put any pants on and stood before him wearing nothing but her panties and a hoodie. His eyes darkened at the imagined her wearing his hoodie like she was this one. She crawled into bed and beckoned for him to follow. He did so and she immediately attached herself to him. 

"Just a warning," she said, "I'm drunk but don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing."

She paused, just looking at him, "Ya know, you look real good in a flannel. Remind me of a country boy."

He blushed deeply as she smiled and whispered, "I like a country boy."

She dipped her head down and kissed him. Her lips were soft and she was an incredible kisser. He pulled her close but grabbing her tightly around the waist. She moaned and opened her mouth so he had access to her mouth. He took the opportunity and studied every crevice of her mouth. She tasted sweet. She ran her hands through his short brown hair and ran her nails through his scalp. Now, it was his turn to moan. She smiled against his mouth and continued. He rolled them over, determined to show her how good of a kisser he could be. After another minute of this, he pulled back to see a look of confusion. 

"I think we should stop here. Look, you're incredibly sexy and I would love for this to continue... but if something were to come of this, I don't want it to start as a drunken hookup."

She gave him a smile and shook her head, "you are definitely one hell of a gentleman Ed and I respect that. So, maybe we should talk in the morning about all this."

His jaw dropped and he nodded. She still insisted on his shirt coming off as she kissed him again, this time, chastely. She tucked herself into the crook of his arm as he laid on his back, arm around her. She ran her hand up and down the outline of his abs for a few moments before the movement slowed and he felt her breathing even out. Ed knew he was gonna struggle sleeping tonight. He couldn't believe that she had just moved in... or that she had any interest in him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had decided not to mention what happened after the sibling's bonfire. Some seemed embarrassed, some seemed thrilled, and others had found this to be a turn around in their relationship. Their last remaining days were spent preparing themselves for the upcoming school year. Most of them were excited about the fact that they were finally about to graduate. Kevin, Nat, Rolf, and Ed had been busy with football all week while Nazz and Sarah were on the sidelines with cheerleading practice. Edd had been tutoring Jimmy for his upcoming statistics class while Eddy had been working at Domino's to try and make some quick cash for the year. Nobody had heard from Rory, Ava, Lily, and Dawson since the morning after the bonfire. It felt kind of odd since they were starting open up and then they shut everyone out again. They would catch glances of them periodically through the week but nothing more than that. 

The first day of school came before they knew it. They agreed to gather in the parking lot before walking in together. Ed drove Edd, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy in his silver Dodge Durango. Rolf drove his red pick-up and parked next to Ed. Nazz and Nat showed up at the same time in their respective vehicles, Nazz in her blue Honda Civic and Nat in his black Ford Fusion. Kevin was the last to arrive and came rolling up on his red and black Harley. He pulled in between Nazz and Nat and took off his helmet. They were about to head inside when a black Jeep Wrangler came flying in. It was blaring _One Thing Right_ by Marshmello and Kane Brown out of its windows. It came to a halt on the left side of Ed's car. It shut off and everything paused for a moment before the doors finally opened to reveal Dawson, Ava, Lily, and Rory. They all had the same, bored look about their faces as they looked around the campus to their neighbors. 

Dawson was dressed in a pair of khakis with a green, short-sleeve, button-up shirt. He wore black Vans and his hair styled so that it showed how strong his jaw bone was. Lily stood next to him, with her hair pulled into a fishnet braid. She had a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red v-neck on. Ava had on a spaghetti strap teal dress on with a pair of sandals. Her hair was straightened and laid beautifully down her back. Rory came around from the other side of the car and smirked at the group. She took a drag off of her vape as a group of guys ran across catcalling her, Ava, and Lily. They simply just rolled their eyes in disgust. Rory was wearing a pair of wedges with a black, jean skirt and a white tank top and lilac, short-sleeve flannel over it, remaining open. 

The bell rang, signaling to start heading to class. Rory looked at her twin siblings and made sure that they had what they needed for sophomore classes today and let them go with Jimmy and Sarah. Ava, being the only junior, was extremely displeased and gave her sister a look. Nat offered to walk her to her first class and she allowed it. Edd began to scramble, refusing to be tardy on the first day and was soon pressuring the rest of the group to homeroom. When they arrived at Ms. Smith's homeroom, the others quickly filed into various seats but all within a vicinity of each other to where they could fool around. Rory was left standing alone at the front of the room, her arms crossed and her hip cocked as she looks at the teacher. 

"Hello, you must Rory, I'm Ms. Smith," the older woman smiled and reached her hand out to shake the girls. Rory gave an uncomfortable smile and shook her hand. The teacher invited her to take any seat that she liked. Rory picked up her bookbag off where she placed it on the floor and found a seat behind Nazz and beside Ed. The rest of the class filed in and several of them eyed the new girl who was daydreaming out the window. There were murmurs but nothing eventful until one boy had the balls to walk up to her. She felt a hard smack on her desk, causing her arm to slip from out under her chin before she noticed the boy's presence. Her eyes hardened at the sight of the cocky boy as the cul-de-sac kids held their breath, worried about what she would do. 

"'Sup! I'm Jay," he said, fixing his hat to remain tilted on his hear. He leaned closer to her, which cause Rory to lean back further in her chair. She gave a look of annoyance and said," Okay... And? I don't remember asking." Jay looked at her dumbfounded as Nazz began to snicker behind her hand. Nobody ever had talked to Jay like that, he was one of those guys who could get anyone he wanted. After a moment, he was able to regain himself, "I, uh, haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah... no shit. I'm new," Rory replied, rolling her eyes and going back to look out the window. The cul-de-sac kids were all trying to keep themselves from laughing too hard now. It wasn't too often that Jay was rejected and even more to where he looks like the idiot he is. Yet, he still tried to get Rory to cave, "well, can I get your name beautiful? Maybe even your number?"

The cul-de-sac gang was holding their breath as they saw a spark flicker behind Rory's eyes. However, it was momentarily interrupted by Nat bursting into the room late from walking Ava to class. Ms. Smith chastised him in front of the class as he gave his broken puppy schpeal. The teacher just sighed and told him to take his seat, which he quickly did, behind Kevin. During Nat's little scene, Rory had huffed a laugh and now that it was over, her attention was back on the annoying boy that was in front of her. 

"Alright," she started, sickly sweet, "I'm Rory, and no, you cannot have my number. Wanna know why? Because I have no interest in you. I have no interest in getting to know you, talk to you or anything else. So, now that you know my name. I recommend you not trying anything else with me because it's not gonna work... you're not my type and even if you were, your cocky attitude is a total turn off." She finishes by rolling her eyes in disgust and looking back out the window. Jay's jaw drops at this and then drops his head in resignation before making his way to the opposite side of the classroom. The others gave a soft chuckle as Rory looks around them with a smirk on her face. She turns to Ed and winks quickly before turning back to the window. 

Homeroom was a total bore of everyone since it was the first day of school, they really had nothing to study for yet. The bell rang and they all dispersed into different classes. Nazz took Rory to history while the boys all went to gym class. The boys were able to meet up with Dawson and Jimmy to see how their first class went. Coach Gye blew his whistle signalling they needed to start their warm-up laps. Right as they were about to begin, a dodgeball hit Jimmy in the back of the head causing him to fall flat on his face. Dawson grits his teeth and grabbed the ball. He chucked it back at the kid who was laughing and hit him square in the check. The kid fell on his ass with an _umph._

A whistle blows causing everyone to start wide-eyed at the scene. Coach Gye marched up to Dawson, "Did you hurl that ball at my star shortstop?"

Dawson shoved his hands in his gym short's pockets and looked down, "Maybe."

Coach bent down to his level and squinted his eyes. He then shoved a form in his chest and stood back up, "Fill this out and have it back to me by Friday. With an arm like that, I need you to join the baseball team."

Dawson just looked down at the form as Coach blew the whistle again telling everyone to 'get back to work'. Kevin clapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, congrats man! It'll be sick to have you on the team."

Dawson shrugged and put the form in his bookbag before joining the boys in their laps around the gym. Jimmy gave him a small smile gratitude for standing up to him which he nodded at. After their laps, Coach opted for them to play a game of dodgeball which Edd magically had a note to excuse himself from. He gave an apologetic smile to the teacher before wandering over to the bleachers to bury his nose in a book. Kevin rolled his eyes and smiled, _What a dork_... wait. Where did that come from?

He shook himself out of his thoughts about the dork as Eddy hurled a ball at him. He caught it and smiled cockily as the short boy grumbled and walked over to where the out kids were. Kevin looked over at Nat, "So, you wanna tell me what's going on between you and Ava?"

"What do you mean?" the teal-haired boy asked as he dodged. Kevin rolled his eyes, "Dude, you were practically drooling when you saw her this morning. Oh, not to mention 'please Ava, I would be honored if you allowed me to escort you to your class'." He couldn't help but laugh at his own impression of Nat. 

Nat scoffed, "I'll tell you when you tell me what's going on between you and Double Adorable". Kevin looked at him shocked, which gave Dawson the opportunity to get him out. Kevin sent Nat a glare that said ' _this isn't over'_ as Nat laughed and blew him a kiss. As Kevin sat down, watching the game with extreme intensity, Double Dee made his way over to him. 

"Say, Kevin," Edd said with a small blush on his face, "Are you alright?"

Kevin straightened up and shrugged, "Yeah, I've taken worse. Just mad at Nat for distracting me."

"Can I ask what he said that was so distracting?" Double Dee asked in an inquiry. Kevin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck and grumbled, "Don't worry about it". Edd looked disappointed but still accepted his answer. 

***

Finally, after two more classes, it was time for lunch. They had all agreed to meet out in the courtyard. When the senior boys got out there, Nazz, Jimmy, Dawson, Lily, Sarah, Ava, Rolf, and Rory were already there. While Rolf was a senior too, he had had a class with Rory and Nazz instead of the other boys. 

"Hello friend, had a good first half of day, yes?" Rolf greeted them enthusiastically. They all gave various answers and looked at the rest of the group. Ava, Sarah, and Nazz were chatting about the cheerleading season. Jimmy and Dawson were idly by talking about video games that had recently come back but stopped when the boys came over. Rory was fixing Lily's fishnet braid, with a frown etched deep into her features. The boys all sat around the table with the others as Rory took a long drag of her vape. Her frown never left her face. 

"Wanna tell me what happened now Lily?" Rory said with a stern voice that quieted the entire group. Lily fiddled with her fingers as the siblings surrounded her, Ava and Dawson with concern while Rory stared down at her from atop the table. Lily sighed, knowing there was no way out of it, "well, I was sitting there doing my work and this boy came up and started talking to me. Well, I guess this girl in that class, Tiffany, didn't exactly like that I guess. After class, when I was about to leave, she grabbed my hair and told me to back off of the boy or she would do a lot worse than pull my hair... I guess her and whoever this guy was are talking or whatever..." 

There was a pause before Rory stood up and softly replied, "I'll be right back."

Before she took one step, Ed grabbed her around her waist and pulled her to sit next to him, "Trust us, the skank isn't worth getting expelled on the first day," he whispered as she grit her teeth. 

"Yeah, Ror," Lily piped up, "Really it was no big deal and I can take care of myself... really." Lily was the baby of the family and the meekest. It made her siblings extremely protective and, being the oldest, Rory refused to let anything happen to her. She looked into Lily's pleading eyes and resigned herself, "Fine, but if it happens again, she will face the consequences".

She took another hit and blew it out in a huff. Slowly, she felt the tension leave her body as she relaxed against Ed's arm that was still around her waist. He didn't remove it. Sarah looked just as irked as the siblings felt, already developing a close relationship with Lily. 

"How dare she! Don't worry Lily, I got your back! She is never gonna mess with you again!" Sarah said which made her siblings feel a little better. Lunch continued without much incident for a while longer. Eddy kept attempting to flirt with Nazz as she giggled and rolled her eyes. Nat was sitting with Ava in between his legs as he sat on top of the table. Jimmy, Sarah, and Dawson sat across the way beside Ed and Rory, where Ed's arm was still around her. Kevin and Edd sat next to each other quietly, just laughing as Rolf stood on top of the table telling a very winded tale about his homeland. Everything was going swimmingly... until the Kanker sisters reared their ugly faces. 

"And _what_ do you think you think you're doing with my man," May Kanker said as she got in Rory's face. Marie draped her arm around Edd's shoulders, making him extremely uncomfortable causing Kevin to frown. He had to urge to sock her just to make her leave the sockhead alone. Lee had shoved Nazz aside to drape herself over Eddy's lap. That didn't last long, however, as Eddy promptly shoved her off of his lap. 

Rory just looked May in the eyes and took a hit before blowing it straight in the blondes face, "Listen, I'm in a bad mood already. It's my first day at a new school, I've been hit on by the biggest douche here, my sister has already gotten her hair pulled for a stupid boy talking to her, I don't really feel like dealing with this 'your man' shit. I don't even know your name, which tells me that he ain't your anything. Now, I wanna try and enjoy the rest of my lunch break and y'all are kinda puttin' a damper on the mood. So, if you would kindly _fuck off_." 

She turned away from the girl but May wasn't happy with her response. May decided it would be a good idea to grab her by her armpits and pull her away from Ed roughly. She swung her around where Rory promptly shoved her wedge into May's stomach. The blonde Kanker fell on her butt and started tearing up. Rory crossed her arms as Lee and Marie surrounded her. Rory rolled her eyes as her siblings stood up and surrounded them. She gave them a smirk, "Look, we ain't trying to cause a tussle but we will if you think it's a good idea to swing first. We may not start a fight, but we'll sure as hell finish it." The Kanker sisters decided to second guess their decision and walk away but Rory was still pissed at how her day was going.

"Hey May," the girl turned around at Rory's call, "You think he's your man? Well, what does this tell ya?" With the end of her sentence, she turned to Ed and grabbed the sides of his face. She kissed him fiercely. At first, he was shocked at first but then he decided to relax into it and pulled her into his lap to have a better angle. After another moment, she pulled back and shot another look at May who had a look between devastation and pure rage. Rory wiped her lip and gave a devilish smile, "I think that speaks for itself."

Throwing a tantrum, this sister scurried away. The girl smiled triumphantly and looked back at the group, all of their jaws slackened. She shrugged, "What? Today has already been a trip and it's not like y'all didn't see this coming." They couldn't deny that. Well, at least something good came out of this day. Ed gave a content smile and wrapped his arms around the girl in his lab again. So far, his senior year wasn't so bad... and it was only the beginning. 


End file.
